Easier To Run
by michelleANN
Summary: Songfic. Companion of I Dare You, Preppy. Adam's P.O.V of how he took the break up. No spoilers for the sequel, sorry you guys!


**Disclaimer**: _I do not own the Ducks, nor do I own this song by Linkin Park. I merely own my imagination._

**allSPARKS' note**: So, this is just a continuity of the fanfic entitled 'I Dare You, Preppy'. It is just showing the point of view of Adam, how he felt as Julie walked out on him the day they broke up. I won't reveal anymore until the sequel, just assuring you that you're not getting any spoilers in here. Maybe. :P

Format: _**Song Lyrics**_, _Thoughts_, Present

**-;**

Easier To Run

**-**

_**It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone**_

Adam watched the solid tear beads, streaming down her cheeks. It was unbearable, all this pain that he caused her. His mind kept repeating the last comment Julie said to him. "Times up... oh - and I never want to speak to you again." The twelve words she said to Adam, continuously repeated in his mind, as he watched her run away from her pain and problem. Adam Banks was the pain that Julie had within her and he knew it. He knew it well; he took the dare and took it into his own hands.

_Great going Banks. The causer of all of Julie's pain. Stop being so selfish, thinking about yourself_. Adam thought to himself, as he sat down in his Math class. He stuffed his face in his hands, in frustration.

_**Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played**_

Adam Banks, the rich, preppy hockey player - one who has everything anyone would want. But, Adam seemed to disagree with that remark. Adam did not have everything anyone would want. Sure he had the money, a big house, a scholarship to Eden Hall Academy, and a great friendship with the Ducks; unfortunately, he didn't have that one person that made him feel whole inside. Julie Gaffney - the Ducks' starting goal tender, and the girl he was truly in love with.

_Quit acting like a baby, you Moron._ Adam's thoughts seemed to have a mind of their own. _She's only a girl._

Adam could hear his mind having an argument of their own. Charlie said that the dare would have been kept between him and the boys, but that was all wrong. Julie had found out. He had dreaded the day that Julie found out. That day was today; the day that she found out about the dare, and took it harder than how Adam would've expected.

_She's not just a girl._ Adam's thought argued. _I blew it, she was an intelligent, beautiful girl._

_Psh, what a load of rubbish._ Another thought bit back.

**_If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave_**

**_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_**

Adam felt a sharp pain in his heart. No, he wasn't having a heart attack. He was merely heartbroken. He regret taking on the dare that Charlie had set upon him. Adam simply wished that his life was a story book, where his life will end up happily ever after. He wished he could turn back time, to the midst of the Truth or Dare games that Charlie held in their dorm. Just so he could change the past and turn down the dare. Without a doubt, this was never going to become a story book ending, nor will there be any time change.

**_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_**

**_If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave_**

It was all no use. This was getting him no where in life - in this case, love life. Adam ended his day by cutting his school day short. He absentmindedly walked to his dorm, throwing himself on his four poster bed. Groaning slightly, he hoped that today was just another bad dream, thinking that tomorrow would bring him back to reality. He yawned tiredly, as his eyes slowly shut, putting him into a deep sleep.

**_Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change_**

**_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_**

**_It's easier to run  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made  
It's easier to go  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave_**

Adam's eyes fluttered opened the next morning, looking around the room. He rubbed his eyes from the sleep and found himself in the clothes he had on yesterday. Then it clicked, yesterday wasn't a dream, it was reality. He felt the sharp pain in his heart again, feeling empty inside. Adam wished he could put it all behind him, but it would take a lot of time to put everything behind him. He wished he could put everything aside, and pause time, causing no past and no future. Just the present.

What was he thinking? Finally asking Julie out? He sure didn't know. But he liked the fact that he finally asked someone he truly desired. Why didn't he just stop? Adam knew that being dared to pursue Julie will end up all wrong. He just hadn't processed it in his mind.

Adam felt the feeling you get when people are staring at you. He turned his head reluctantly, eyeing his roommate, Charlie straight into his eyes. Adam slouched, turning his direction to his hands. He bolted upright, preparing for the beginning of school. A beginning of the wrath he set upon himself.

THE END.

**allSPARKS**: Ack, I know some parts don't agree with the lyrics. I'm sorry. But, the part where his thoughts are arguing - it's basically the same concept of an angel and the devil that are always in your mind. Telling you to do one thing, but then again, it's telling you to do another. Ha. I just thought I'd explain that, because I'd figure that people would say, "Has Adam gone mental?". Haha, well that's it for today. I'll post the sequel soon!


End file.
